Maxx Zero
Maxx Zero is the first character produced in Toyfinity's relaunch of the Robo Force toyline. The figure's test shot debut was at NYCC in October of 2013.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/previews-for-nycc.html =Details= "MAXX is the toughest of the tough and the leader of the Robo Force™. With the motto "Any mission, any time, any place," his primary assets are his brute strength and his almost total invulnerability. His personal arsenal of attack weaponry includes a pair of laser hand weapons stored in his backpack and a back-mounted, swiveling double-barreled attack gun. And let no one - and no thing - doubt: MAXX is well able and prepared to use them!" From the original file card.http://www.theoldrobots.com/MaxxMaxx.html =Character History= John Kent "Matt has been a long-time friend and I love this product. There was really no other way I wanted to bring these characters back other than as part of the Glyos System. It all started with a drawing, which you'll see soon here and on the main Glyos blog, a little over a year ago. My main direction to Matt, who is the true architect of this figure design, was simple: Make Robo Force Glyos. Later, I insisted that Hun-Dred, Sentinel, and Enemy be part of the design, as well as Hun-Dred's signature claws. But truthfully, the new Robo Force is much more than the sum of its parts. It's the realization of the dream of four friends to bring quality toys to the marketplace, and resurrect a beloved memory who never got his chance due to an insane suction cup selling point, huggy/crushy power action arms, and going up against possibly the biggest toy-originated property every known, the Transformers."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/the-return-of-robo-force.html Matt Doughty "This special project has been running in the background over here for quite some time. Working closely with John "Doctor" Kent, Mike Hart and Charlie Parry of Toyfinity, we developed the new toys in house, which utilize the Glyos fit functions and play mechanics. My mentor Ron Daley and I built the Maxx Zero prototype from the ground up, based on my original design scribbles. The Toyfinity team, who are like family, put a lot of trust in us, and both Ron and I gave the project everything we had so Maxx's new form would hopefully honor the Robo Force name. I personally still have my original Maxx from when I first received it back in 1984, and it has survived multiple toy collection cutbacks over many years. I've always felt that Maxx never got a real chance to shine as the cool character that he was, so having the opportunity to create a brand new version of Maxx has been a dream come true. I want to sincerely thank the Toyfinity team for allowing me to work on their property, which holds a place very close to my heart. I'd like to share a few notes on the creation of the new Maxx, from conceptual drawings to pics of the prototyping process at Ron's shop. There are a ton of secret builds hidden within the 41 parts that comprise Maxx Zero, from old Tomy robots, ZOIDS and Zeroids to the Trapping Rigs used by our own Rechlen and Aves. My hope is that this reforged Maxx will open up a new world of building and playing possibilities across the spectrum, and that Robo Force will make you smile like you were a kid again."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/10/maxx-works.html "From the early development of Maxx Zero Ron and I sized Maxx's "Core Block" so that it would line up with our old Rechlen and Aves Trapping Rigs (a prototype of one can be seen in the background). That original set of proportions was worked directly into the new Maxx design, and thanks to the Toyfinity team being so open minded about new directions, we incorporated that DNA right into Maxx's code. Regular Hexagons and Isosceles Trapezoids also factored into Maxx Zero big time, as these basic shapes emerged as the top problem solvers, especially on the tread base (more on that later)."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/11/maxx-works-2.html "As Ron and I worked out the proportions for Maxx, we tried different sizes for the little bot's head, starting with a significantly smaller noggin on top. Using existing Glyos production figures for the scale match was a very important part of the blocking process, and served as a central point of measure. The primary goal at this stage was to find just the right size for this new Robo Force. We wanted the sculpts to appear powerful and fairly massive in comparison to what we had worked on before, yet also maintain 100% compatibility with everything else already in full production. The other major concern was that Robo Force would make sense financially for the Toyfinity team to produce, so we moved forward with certain dimensions and metrics in mind, conceived to hopefully result in an overall success and not just simply a redesigned classic robot."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/11/maxx-works-3.html The earliest kits arrived in their final Maxx-X configuration by default. =Story= Finding Home Maxx Zero is a robotic warrior who, in search of his origins, made his way across the stars. On his travels he faced the Hordes of Rothan. He is the one who demolished the Arcos Portal at Delphi Minor. He even managed to escape the planet Uzalek without DNA Restructuring. He finally made his way to the planet on which he was built, the planet Zeton.http://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3 Genesis Reforged on his home planet of Zeton after being left for destroyed scrap metal, Maxx Zero finds himself reborn in Lab Seventeen.http://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=18 After a short battle against the original Hun-Dredhttp://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=23 and the discovery of an alternate bi-pedal modehttp://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=22, Maxx escapes from the Lab while Nazgar is left to reforge his loyal fallen warrior Hun-Dred.http://www.toyfinity.com/comics/?c=3&p=24 Maxx Zero and ZEM escape into the city of Celestia, looking for a way to overthrow Nazgar and the CULT OF DRED, return order to Zeton, and unravel the secret of the Hidden Fortresses of Steele. With allies freed from the claws of Hun-Dred the Conqueror through ZEM's Dynagenesis Effect and an ever-increasing series of powerful adversaries... The original Steele-Forged hero Maxx Zero and the Robo Force battle for the freedom of all living creatures! Forging Battlestar Hun-Dred forges Battlestar in his own image after being reforged by Nazgar and his NEM scientists. His duties, to protect Nazgar the Tyrant and Hun-Dred while finding Maxx Zero and ZEM. After Battlestar's first encounter with Maxx and ZEM that leaves him literally in pieces, the reforging formula activates, giving Battlestar the ability to rebuild himself, regardless of injury. The only permanent loss is Battlestar's original voice, which is replaced by the vocalizer located on his chest. With first-hand knowledge of the power of Maxx Zero, Battlestar goes to the factory which is rebuilding the Zetonians into Nazgar's drones and inputs his own designs... With the new Guardians of Celestia at his side, Battlestar's new sepulchral voice cries out through the city: "YOU WILL BE FOUND, MAXX ZERO. YOU WILL BE REFORGED. YOU WILL END."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/100-shipped.html Infiltrate Glyaxia Command "ZEM has been abducted!" Glyaxia Command captured the enigmatic mechanoid through a rift into the mysterious Glyos System. Sensing trouble, Maxx Zero went undercover, infiltrating Glyaxia Command's Block Base. Once inside, Maxx stumbled upon a nefarious plan - Glyaxia Command has stolen the designs for the Robo Force and intends to create a mechanical army! To rescue ZEM, Maxx engaged in combat with three Elite Glyaxia Clones of Sentinel. Unexpectedly, dynagenesis occured, transforming the doppelgangers into a brand new ally - Vanguard the Warrior! Possessing three times the strength and power of a Protector Class Robot and wielding a super-charged forcefield blaster, Vanguard the Warrior turns the tables on Glyaxia Command! Force Sync Armor Maxx During a raid on Celestia, Maxx Zero is horrified to find that Battlestar has destroyed hundreds of Zetonians and reforged them into his city Guardians. While practicing Force Sync with Vanguard, Maxx Zero discovers a strange quirk in this reprocessed Zetonian matter - the dense Zetonian metal emblazoned with the logo of the long-forgotten STAR Team which each Guardian carries on his back calls to him. Maxx touches one of the Guardians, and it falls to pieces. The metal containing the symbol attaches to Maxx's chest, shifting pieces of his form to match the color of the metal. With this newfound armor, Maxx truly is the invincible warrior of legend - but there is a catch. The armor of the STAR Team, working through whatever had been infused into the original metal, burns out in seventy seconds. Using this new knowledge, Maxx gains another advantage in his quest to take Zeton back from Nazgar and Hun-Dred. Vanguard's triple-power and Glyaxian origins have also given him the ability to Force Sync with Maxx Zero to create Dreadnought Maxx Zero. MAXX-ONE-MILLION! An experiment found in the wrecked Fortress of Zuyruden turned out to be one of Maxx Zero's toughest foes. With more powerful hover legs and increased firepower, it took the concentrated effort of the entire Robo Force to defeat this mad mechanoid.https://www.instagram.com/p/w4AXnLyEEK/ Loss and Defeat The Robo Force has been defeated. Maxx Zero, for the first time in his existence, runs from his duty to any mission, any time, any place and heads out into the void of space. The loss of one of his strongest Force members is just too much to bear. His travels bring him to planet Diavolus, far from the reach of Nazgar and the CULT OF DRED. The native snake-like creatures have little interest in him, a change from other worlds he has visited over the years. Maxx explores the planet, enjoying the lack of mechanical influence. Forbidden Swamp During a routine exploration of a major swampland on the planet, Maxx sees a strange glow from underneath the water. Switching to Deep Dive mode, he explores the underbelly of the swamp... through the murk, he finds a surprising discovery - a large metallic gate, with a smaller metallic gate embedded in the bottom. His natural curiosity stoked, Maxx investigates. The door opens easily and surprisingly, into a chamber that the water does not flow into. Maxx converts back to his standard mode, ready for a trap to be sprung. It's always a trap, he thinks. Beyond the room which blocks water from flowing in, Maxx sees mechanical structures familiar to him from the Glyaxia Excursion - a room constructed completely out of solid gold Blocks. Maxx waves his hand over the wall, and it responds to him, machinery whirring and clicking. A Block slides aside, allowing him access... Inside of the golden Block Base, it appears completely transparent - encased in an energy field that keeps the contents secure from scans. Maxx is stunned to find thirty two giant mechanical beings, completely devoid of paint and markings. He touches them - the machinery is familiar, but not familiar. "Why are you here?", he wonders. When MAXX ZERO activates the Ancient Constructs, a long forgotten signal is sent that no modern robotic entity can decode - but it is heard by the Zeroids! Will they be friends to the Robo Force...or enemies?http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/01/the-return-ofthe-zeroids.html The Search for Maxx Zero s]]Months go by when ZEM has a vision of Maxx terrorizing a planet of bat creatures. Sentinel, ZEM, and Wrecker take to the Star Falke to planet Diavolus to investigate. There they find Maxx has modified himself into a golden metallic warlord with little regard for biological life. There is also a new non-Zetonian robot with Maxx, the slithery Fangar the Conspirator. Robo Force is faced with a horrible decision - do they join their commander in his new mission and forget liberating Zeton from Nazgar, or uphold his previous ideals and destroy him to save the native populace? The Great Hunt The long battles on Diavolus were over... Maxx Zero and the Robo Force had gained new friends in Neo Zeroid Assassin and Zeroid Striker, as well as a new mission: find the Prime Zeroids and unlock the secrets of planet Zeton! The journey took Maxx, his second-in-command and hotheaded brother-in-arms Sentinel the Protector, Assassin, and Striker deep into sections of the galaxy untouched since the explorations of the STAR Team generations before. The signal of a Zeroid Sensor Station drew the Force's attention; Assassin demanded they investigate, in case any Zeroid was still functioning on the planet. Deep in the foliage of a jungle planet, the Robo Force discovered a forgotten tribe of HUNTER NEO ZEROIDS... Led by the first-constructed of Zeroid Zemo himself, Zemorian. Burnt-out circuitry and faulty memory chips had driven Zemorian into a paranoid state. He believed that any visitor to the planet was trying to take their jungle away - and would have to prove their claim to the planet by undergoing Zemo's test - the Great Hunt. Stripped of their weapons, Maxx and the team must once again find a way to prevail over a superior foe - another impossible mission for the Robo Force! Darkness Falls appear!]]But there was a greater problem on the horizon... What the Hunters did not know was that another group had tracked their signal - a group that believed the resurgence of the Zeroids would lead to the destruction of the universe. And so, it was time for the shroud of Darkness to fall once again. The DARKNESS SOLDIERS entered the jungle with simple orders - bring back any mechanoid powered by a Z-Core (the energy source at the heart of the Prime Zeroids AND Maxx Zero) and destroy the rest. Who will survive this conflict of wills in the primal elements of a planet untamed by technology or men? The Hunters? The Hunted? Or a literal legion of Darkness?http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/06/new-release-this-friday-6242016.html The Hunter's Challenge of the Neo Zeroid Hunter Tribe]]Zemo had built Zemorian using the modular Neo Zeroid technology developed after the Prime Zeroids escaped from the planet of the beasts. As children are apt to do, Zemorian disagreed with his "father" over the specifics of the Great Hunt - any entities they came across were their prey, where ZEMO believed more in the purity of hunting evil creatures to hone their skills. Zemorian stole a ZEM Saucer and twenty blank Explorer Neo Zeroids, escaping into the universe. Eventually, they found a jungle planet to settle on, awaiting those who would participate in the Great Hunt. Zemorian built the Explorer Zeroids to their original specs, later granting those who made a successful kill in the hunt a second form. This was made all the more difficult, as one of the main tenets of being a Hunter was only using the magnet blaster to create spiked weapons and not as a blaster. Explorer mode Zeroids used a specific module as their head, containing most of their brain technology. The dome worn on the Explorer head was mainly ornamental when compared to Zintar's original body, so Zemorian made the dome into a weapon: a deadly cutting disc which could be thrown in the hunt. The chest emblem worn by the Explorers became a mohawk of sorts for these second form Hunters, signifying their passage into Hunter status. After the Darkness Soldiers were thwarted in their crusade to destroy the Robo Force, Maxx left Zemorian and the Hunters to their own devices. One Hunter wanted more though. Arjox saw the insanity of his creator, asking Maxx if he could join the quest for the Prime Zeroids. Maxx agreed, the Robo Force gaining a new member.https://www.instagram.com/p/BIg9v8SBgaS/ Invisible Warriors Maxx Zero left Zeton during the grieving process for a fallen friend. He battled against the threat of Imperious Maxx and Demonslither. He learned of the existence of the NEO ZEROIDS, and their link to the ancient past of Zeton. Looking for answers to the origin of Zeton and the solution to rescuing his planet from the enslavement of Nazgar, Maxx quests for a crucial mechanical predecessor to the Neos - Zintar the Explorer, a legendary Prime Zeroid. While making routine repairs to his ship on an uncharted planet, Maxx discovers a long forgotten Zeroid who has harnessed a rare element that allows him to become invisible - and its devastating effect on biological entities. Maxx uses the element to give himself invisibility, unaware that the interaction with biological material in his own Z-Core will have unintended side effects... While Maxx, the Forgotten Zeroid, and the rest of the Force battle horrible SLIME MORDLES, Maxx begins to hallucinate, his mental circuits poisoned by the element. His eyes shift to black, his mind possibly lost... Will Maxx prevail? Will the Slime Mordles destroy the universe?http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/12/invisible-warriors.html A Signal Link 's ship signal]]Maxx Zero leads the New Robo Force on a quest through the universe to find the legendary Prime Zeroids! On a planet stuck in deep freeze, the remains of an ancient Zeroid Exploration Module contain a signal link to Prime Zeroid Zintar's ship... Maxx's quest is coming to an end - will Zintar have the answers Maxx is looking for? And who's been tracking Maxx's progress since the very beginning?https://www.instagram.com/p/BPCAyzNj1rD/ =Versions= Genesis Edition The first modern Robo Force kit contains 41 pieces and is cast in solid gray with minimal black paint applications. Maxx Zero Genesis Edition was first made available Sunday, October 27, 2013.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/the-return-of-robo-force.html A blank variation was also released at NYCC and limited to 50 pieces.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/11/updates.html Maxx-Zero-Regenesis-Form-2-WEB.png|Maxx Zero Genesis Edition Maxx-Zero-Regenesis-Form-5.png|Maxx Zero Genesis Edition Maxx-Zero-Regenesis-Form-4-WEB.png|Maxx Zero Genesis Edition Maxx-Zero-Advanced-Form.png|Maxx Zero Advanced Form configuration Glyaxia Disguise "Maxx has to infiltrate Glyaxia to rescue ZEM!" Maxx Zero in Glyaxia disguise is a deluxe kit of 53 pieces that was released on Friday, July 18 2014 along with Battlestar and Vanguard. Includes one full Robo Force kit in yellow, with an extra set of blue arm parts to upgrade your Maxx Zero, as well as to build the terrifying Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones and Elite Drones!http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/force-enlistment-information-and-mordle.html Guns blazing.jpg|Maxx Zero Glyaxia Disguise Maxx_Zero_building_instructions.jpg|Armored Maxx Zero Instructions Elite_Glyaxia_Protector_Instructions.jpg|Elite Glyaxia Protector Drone Instructions Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Glyaxia-Maxx-WEB.png Classic Edition A standard 41 piece kit with paint apps based on the original 1980's toy. The intention was to provide a nicely-balanced figure that is a pure update to the vintage Maxx figure, with slightly more color than the vintage on some parts. Classic Maxx Zero was available by preorder from Sunday, October 12, through Saturday, October 25th 2014. A blank version was also available in Maxx Grey.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/10/the-long-and-winding-road-of-toyfinity.html IMG_20150110_133001.jpg|Classic Maxx and Ultimate Maxx Robo-Force-Basic-Maxx-001.jpg|Classic Maxx Robo-Force-Basic-Maxx-008.jpg|Classic Maxx Robo-Force-Unpainted-Maxx-027.jpg|Blank Maxx Grey Maxx-Zero-on-Command-Patroller.jpg|Maxx Zero on the scoop of an ancient Command Patroller Ultimate Edition Available for pre-order at the same time as the Classic Edition, Maxx Zero Ultimate Edition is the same 41 piece kit but with over a hundred paint applications and full detail line added. Over sixty of these applications were brand-new and never before used on a Robo Force kit.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/10/the-long-and-winding-road-of-toyfinity.html Ultimate-Maxx-Test.png|Maxx Zero Ultimate Edition Imperious Edition Imperious Maxx is an evil version of Maxx Zero. It is the membership exclusive figure for Club Zeton. The figure is an Ultimate Edition with many paint applications, full detail lines and is cast in metallic gold plastic. Applications to the club were accepted throughout the entire month of February 2015.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/01/so-club-zeton.html "After a devastating loss to the Robo Force team, Maxx Zero abandons Zeton to grieve over his lost friend. Months later, ZEM has a vision of Maxx terrorizing a planet of bat creatures. Sentinel, ZEM, and Wrecker take to the Star Falke to planet Diavolus to investigate. There they find Maxx has modified himself into a golden metallic warlord with little regard for biological life. There is also a new non-Zetonian robot with Maxx, the slithery Fangar the Conspirator. Robo Force is faced with a horrible decision - do they join their commander in his new mission and forget liberating Zeton from Nazgar, or uphold his previous ideals and destroy him to save the native populace? Also, what is the secret of the Forbidden Swamp? What is the strange glow that fills the water nightly? What could have pushed Maxx to enslave an entire planet?"http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2015/02/the-details-about-imperious-maxx.html toyfinity-robo-force-imperious-maxx-mockup.jpg|Imperious Maxx Mock-up Maxx-Zero-Imperious-Edition.jpg|Imperious Maxx Stealth Special Edition "Standard forty-one piece fully Glyos-compatible Robo Force® kit in Stealth clear at last! Bonus - includes four extra parts with painted eye highlights!" 45 total parts. Released December 28th, 2016. $16 each.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/12/invisible-warriors.html Stealth-Robo-Force-2-WEB-3.png =Additional Modes= Maxx Zero Advanced Form "Advanced Form Maxx Zero, buildable using all 41 parts from the first Robo Force kit."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/the-return-of-robo-force.html Maxx-Zero-Advanced-Form.png|Maxx Zero Advanced Form configuration Maxx-Meets-Ex.png Maxx-E "A big part of designing Toyfinity's new Robo Force Maxx Zero was making sure to include special hidden formations. When I first saw Maxx back in the 80's, he reminded me a lot of the small Tomy wind up Rascal Robots and larger remote control Omnibots that I'd been playing with around that time, only beefed up. The simplified body construction made the entire Ideal Robo Force line stand out, particularly with how intricate rival company Takara/Hasbro's family of very famous robots looked in comparison. It was most likely the very things I loved about Robo Force that proved the reason for the premature demise of the line. Thinking about the reasons why the original Robo Force met an early end factored heavily into the development of the new series. The new Maxx needed to bring something more to the table than a suction cup base, a flip down chest and some crushing arms (though I loved those aspects). As the design work progressed, our minds kept drifting back to the similarities between those old Tomy robots and Robo Force. This in turn spiraled back to the predecessors of the Robo Force, Ideal's original Zeroids line. From there the entire world of 50's and 60's Japanese tin robots then came into play, as we studied the form factors and style lines of those antique and incredible pieces. The above build pays homage specifically to all the previously mentioned influences, wrapped up in a major tribute to Pixar's awesome WALL-E, which is also a throwback to Tomy's early 80's work as well. As John would say, it's Toyfinity. Later on, we'll cover the 80's Real Type mecha design influences that also helped to forge the new Robo Force line!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/10/maxx-e.html Maxx-E-Ex-WEB.png Maxx-E-WEB.png Maxx-E-BACK-WEB.png Maxx-E-2-WEB.png Maxx-E-3-WEB.png Tomy Maxx "A Block in robotic configuration, and what Matt D. calls Tomy Maxx."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/12/inspiration-and-descendant.html Maxx_and_Block.jpg|Tomy Maxx and Block Acromaxx "The recent blue hues from the Ecroyex wave were selected to pay homage to Takara's Giant Acroyear and Mecha Acroyear, two true classic toy designs from Japan. As strange as this may sound, as a child I would always dream of seeing characters from one series color swapped with characters from another series. Something about that idea still sticks with me to this day, so when the chance came up to possibly see Maxx sporting the colors of a Giant Acroyear, we had to go for it."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/acromaxx.html Maxx-X.png|Acromaxx Maxx-X-CLOSE.png|Acromaxx up-close Gendrone Rebellion Maxx "The version of Maxx Zero shown above is meant to explore the possibility that perhaps some members of the Robo Force may have ventured into the Glyos System at some point. Or, maybe some Gendrone tech was stolen by an unknown agent of Nazgar, on a mission to gather new potential weaponry to be used in multidimensional conquests."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/join-rebellion.html Maxx-X-2.png|Gendrone Rebellion Maxx Maxx-X-2-CLOSE.png|Gendrone Rebellion Maxx up-close Armored Maxx Zero Instructions posted along with the release of Glyaxia Disguise Maxx. Maxx_Zero_building_instructions.jpg|Armored Maxx Zero Instructions Elite Glyaxia Protector Drone Instructions posted along with the release of Glyaxia Disguise Maxx. Elite_Glyaxia_Protector_Instructions.jpg|Elite Glyaxia Protector Drone Instructions Dreadnought Maxx Zero Vanguard's triple-power and Glyaxian origins have given him the ability to Force Sync with Maxx Zero to create Dreadnought Maxx Zero. So far the official configuration is unreleased.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/force-enlistment-information-and-mordle.html Force Sync Armor A second Force Sync ability was discovered called Force Sync Armor when Maxx/Vanguard touched a Guardian of Celestia which fell to pieces. The metal containing the Zeroids STAR Team symbol attached to Maxx/Vanguard's chest, shifting pieces of his form to match the color of the metal. The newfound armor only lasts for seventy seconds before burning out, but grants a feeling of being an invincible warrior of legend. Maxx with Star Team upgrades.jpg|Force Sync Armor Maxx Proto Steel Maxx "A vision of the past...or of the future? Regardless, you can build him with one Battlestar and one currently-available Sentinel kit."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/steele.html Proto_Steel_Maxx_(2).jpg|Proto Steel Maxx front Proto_Steel_Maxx_(1).jpg|Proto Steel Maxx back Deep Dive Mode I hope everyone is having a fun holiday season and here's a Maxx build to get your creative spirit flowing! Meet DEEP DIVE MAXX ZERO!http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/12/happy-holidays.html Deep_Dive_Maxx_crop.jpg Protector Maxx Zero Alternate Protector Maxx Zero build possible with the Classic Sentinelhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BK3Rp0bhc64/ Protectormaxxzero.jpg =References= Category:Robo Force Category:Club Zeton Category:Major Characters Category:Robo Force Series